I Am a Rock
( song) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = |speed = |range = |persistence = |precision = |potential = }} is the Stand of Yotsuyu Yagiyama, featured in JoJolion. Appearance I Am a Rock is a humanoid Stand of a height similar to Yotsuyu's. Its shoulders and upper arms are limited to thin pipes. Long shoulder pads, fixed to its torso, bear short, evenly spaced spikes; along with its chest, head, a transparent dome covering its head, and the back of its hands. Its head is smooth and featureless except for its spikes; eyes vaguely articulated by muscle or brow around it, and a small, thin-lipped mouth. In conjunction with its very thin waist, its legs appear to be in the shape of . In the colored manga, I Am a Rock is primarily crimson, purple, and blue. Abilities I Am a Rock is a close-range Stand, unable to travel far from Yotsuyu and with a short ability range. In terms of speed and power, this Stand is capable of overpowering a human-like Karera Sakunami,JJL Chapter 52 but despite Yotsuyu's confidence in a frontal assault against Josuke, Soft & Wet is able to overwhelm I Am a Rock in a fistfight.JJL Chapter 32 Thus, Yotsuyu prefers to let his Stand's ability kill the target rather than openly confront them. Selective Attraction When Yotsuyu touches someone, the victim begins to naturally attract specific objects toward them.JJL Chapter 27 After being touched, the victim will have objects slowly converging toward them with exponential speed and strength as the objects approach. The objects will eventually come in contact with the victim and push into the flesh toward the center of the body.JJL Chapter 29 Every time the power is activated, the victim will attract only one type of object, for instance, flower pots, chestnuts,JJL Chapter 28 or cans of pesticide.JJL Chapter 31 The converging is inexorable; breaking the objects only results in more pieces digging themselves into the victim and the strength of the attraction is important, thus it is impossible to simply push away the objects. Yotsuyu can affect several people at the same time with the same type of object or affect himself, although he is then able to toggle the ability. Yotsuyu can choose what kind of object will be attracted to the victim. Because of the great power of this ability, I Am a Rock also possesses a small range of 5 to 10 meters,JJL Volume 8, I Am a Rock bio and it is possible to exit the range of its ability to escape. Yotsuyu typically attacks someone by using I Am a Rock in conjunction with his Rock Human physiology. By hiding in the landscape as a rock and then stealthily touch someone, he can simply wait until the victim is overwhelmed by the converging items and repeat the process if it fails. Synopsis JoJolion An aspect of this Stand's ability is shown while Yotsuyu Yagiyama attacks Yasuho in Tsurugi's secret room in the abandoned fruit storehouse of the Higashikata estate; in a successful attempt to draw out Paisley Park. Later, it is used in a sustained attack on Josuke, aiming to kill or prevent him from ever recovering his lost memories. Its powers are utilized first to attract flower pots to Josuke, and then Chestnuts and finally bottles of pesticide. Chapters * * * * * * * }} Gallery JJL Chapter 31 Tailpiece.png|JJL Chapter 31 tailpiece Iamarock-shadow.png|I Am a Rock's first appearance as an unusual figure behind Yotsuyu IAAR ability.png|I Am a Rock's ability crushing Josuke 16ergt.jpg|I Am a Rock preparing to engage Soft & Wet. References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands